A Sad Tale
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: title says it all not as sad as it seems


**A/N Thank you to all my readers that support me, you keep my writing. To those of you who had read my story Locked Up For The Night I'm sorry about the ****chapter mix up but I will be posting what it should have been as "Locked Up For The Night: A Different Point Of View" if you want to read it**

As I was waking up I heard the sound every teenager dreads, the sound of an alarm clock. With that sound I knew it was time get up for school. The only bright side to the morning so far was that Trudy made waffles, my favorite.

Nina and Amber were the next ones up. Nina looked just about how I felt, but beautiful just the same. Amber was one of the only morning people in the house.

"Morning girls" I said, doing my best not to yawn.

"Good morning Fabian. How are you?" I just shrugged my shoulders, trying not to yell at Amber to be quite. Nina just waved and sat down. We all ate quietly watching as everyone else came to breakfast. I finished, asked Nina if she wanted to walk to the school with me and then went to get my things. Nina met me by the door. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You were quite this morning. I could have sworn you liked to greet the sunshine."

"I do most the time, just not today."

"Why would that be? Why just today?"

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Why not now? No time like the present."

"Like I said it's a long story. It's sad and there are too many people around. But I will tell you later if you really want to know."

I smiled softly at her. I was about to say something when the teacher walked in and started class. I didn't get a chance to talk with Nina during the day. She was with Amber at lunch and I didn't really want to listen to her girl talk. We sat next to each other in all our classes but with all the work we had to do we didn't have any time to talk. I wish we had, Nina looked sad all day.

When the last bell rang everyone was cheering, glad it was the weekend. I walked home with Nina. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but it seemed like she wasn't all there. When we got to the house Nina turned to me.

"Can you help me with the French homework?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. My room in about 20 minutes?" She walked up the stairs to her room. I didn't move until heard her door shut. When I did I went to my room to change and put my things away. I went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Nina?" She didn't answer so I opened the door. I looked to her bed. She was just sitting there, staring into space. I sat down next to her.

"Nina, are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. Do you want to hear the story?" I knew just witch one she was talking about.

"Only if you want to tell it."

"Three years ago today my parents were taking me out. My dad wouldn't be home for my birthday because of his work and he couldn't get out of it. He wanted to be there for my birthday dinner that we did every year. We had a great time just talking and laughing. They took me to my favorite place to eat. My dad was teasing me the whole time, asking me who my favorite boy in the school was. He was joking because I was home schooled and he was the only boy there." She paused there with tears in her eyes.

"It was late when we were going home. Late to the point where all the stop lights were yellow. I had fallen asleep. My parents were talking softly trying not to wake me up but I was only half asleep. I was about to drift off when I heard a horn. The last thing I remember is my dad swerving so I wouldn't get hit. I still got beat up pretty bad. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed. My gran was sitting next to me. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. My gran saw that I was awake and she started to cry. Not full out sobbing just the stray tear once in a while. She told me my parents didn't come back from the crash and that they were in a better place now. She thought that I was going there to because I had been asleep for weeks."

By then she was in tears. I just put my arm around her not saying anything for fear that she wouldn't finish. It was a few minutes before she could continue.

"I hate going to sleep sometimes because I see the head lights of the car and my parent's faces. They knew they weren't going to make it. That's why my dad swerved I think. If he hadn't he would still be here and I wouldn't be. I still have the scars from the glass."

I had never thought about it, but now that I do I had seen faint white lines all the way up here arms. I had never really looked at her legs but I guess she has them there as well. There were a few on her face but you can't see them unless you look very closely.

"Nina, I am so sorry. I know it doesn't change anything but I am. I never knew you were in the crash. I thought it was just your parents."

I hugged her close. I didn't want to let her go. Knowing I was close to losing her before I had even met her scares me. I even can't think what life would be like without her. I let her cry for a while. When she stopped I wiped away the stray tears that escaped from her beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you for listening. I feel a little better getting it of my chest. I never told anyone because I was home schooled and didn't really have any friends. The only person I could talk about it with all ready knew and we didn't really talk about it."

"Any time. You know you can always tell me anything, love. I'll always be here for you."

I hugged her closer and let her cry a little more. She fell asleep after a while. I tucked her in and turned out the light. I looked back at my Nina. I hoped she would never have to have another sad story, not as long as I had anything to do with it.


End file.
